Nouvelle identité nouvelle vie alors ?
by l'inconnue au monde
Summary: crossover hpXvampire diaris. Comme je suis extrêmement nulle en résume *rougit de gêne* je vous incite a voir mon prologue évidemment vous êtes pas obligés mais vous serez si gentils * chibi eyes*
1. prologue

Ma vie n'été qu'un mensonge. J'ai toujours crus que je m'appeler Harry james potter, un garçon normal quoi. Mais non seulement je ne suis pas un garçon mais je ne suis pas une Potter. Mon vrai nom est Elizabeth Gilber. Voulez-vous connaître mon histoire ? si vous le voulez la voici.


	2. Chapter 1

P.O.V HARRY JAMES POTTER

Enfin ! Les dernières vacances avec ses put*** de Dursleys. Je les ai-je l'ai déteste.

5…4…3….2….1…. BON ANNIVERSAIRE à MOI !

FIN P.O.V

Alors que Harry commençais à s'endormir il fut aveuglé par une lumière blanche. Cette lumière commença petit à petit à devenir le corps d'une femme. Une femme que Harry connaissais bien : Lily Evans ou plutôt Lily Potter, sa mère. Il la contempla avec un œil triste quand sa mère se mit à parler :

« Mon cher et tendre Harry, si je suis ici et maintenant cela veux dire que tu as 17 ans et que malheureusement je n'ai pus te dire la vérité en face. Avant toute chose sache que malgré le fait que je t'ai menti pardonne-moi mais je devais te protéger avant tout autre chose. Personne ne le sait mais mon nom de famille n'est pas Evans mais Gilbert, quand j'étais petite j'habitée a Mystic Falls aux USA mais malheureusement j'ai eu un accident et toute ma famille est morte sauf une personne mes deux sœurs. J'ai été adoptée par les Evans vers mes 10 ans, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et la suite tu la connais. Harry je sais que sais que tu vas être choque alors assis toi et respire. Ton nom est et n'a jamais été Harry James Potter mais Elizabeth Lily Gilbert Potter. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps sache que dès que je partirais tu retrouveras ta vraie apparence. Sache que je que je t'aime fille ou garçon je t'aime plus que tout. Bonne chance Elizabeth et surtout regarde les auras et tu verras que tes amis sont peut être tes ennemis. Encore bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie »

Et c'est sur ses bonnes paroles qu'elle partit. Harry ou plutôt Elizabeth pleura encore et encore jusqu'à se qu'elle s'endorme.


	3. Chapter 2

Lorsque Elizabeth se réveilla le lendemain, elle su de suite de son corps de garçon avait disparu vu ses courbes assez généreuses. Elle se leva et vérifia que les dursleys (désolé je sais plus si sa s'écrit comme ça ou pas mais bon vu que je les déteste je m'en fous :-p breffff) soient encore endormis pour aller se faufiler dans la salle de bain. Quand elle se vit dans le miroir, elle se couvrit la bouche de ses mains pour cacher le cri de surprise qu'elle venait de lâcher. Apres tout elle avait passé 17 ans dans un corps de garçon et là elle se retrouver avec un corps de femme. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur mais avec quelques reflets roux, ses cheveux avaient grandi jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos et étaient ondulés. Ses yeux eux sont resté les même si ils étaient plus envoutant maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes, elle mesurait à présent au moins 1m60, son visage était plus arrondi et sa peau plus pâle. Maintenant qu'elle avait 17 ans elle pouvait partir et rejoindre sa famille a Mystic Falls mais avant elle devait passer a gringotts pour prendre de l'argent.

Elle revint dans sa « chambre » et fis ses valises. Quand elle parti personne ne se doutera que quelqu'un ai pu habiter cette pièce. Quand elle fut dehors elle appela le magico bus et lui dit de l'emmenais au chaudron baveur. Elizabeth traversa sans un regard le personne dans le bar et le chemin de traverse jusqu'à gringotts. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers gripsec puis murmura :

« Bonjour je suis Elizabeth Potter

\- Vous avez mis du temps miss Potter, suivez moi. »

Il l'amena dans une pièce circulaire qui avait pour seul décor 2 tableaux qui représenter les blasons de 2 famille : Potter et black. Soudain elle vit un gobelin rentrer ce gobelin se présenta comme étant le gobelin qui s'occuper des coffres de la famille Potter et ceux de la famille black, d'où les tableaux. Il lui expliqua ses fonctions et quand il apprit que Elizabeth n'avait pas la pris la connaissance des testaments de ses parents ni de celui de Sirius, il s'alarma et lui dit que c'était très grave et qu'il venait d'apprendre que quelqu'un volait dans les coffres de Elizabeth. Ce gobelin [qui se prénomme corielfe] et Elizabeth firent en sorte que tout l'argent sois rendu de façon secrète et Elizabeth prit finalement connaissance des testaments. Du cote de ses parents, elle eux 8 coffres qui chacun comporte 100 000 millions de galions et 3 de meubles, de leurs cotes elle eu aussi un manoir dans l'Angleterre, à Hong Kong, à Tokyo, un autre en suisse, au brésil et un manoir familiale a Mystic Falls. Du cote de Sirius elle eu 4 coffre qui contiennent 10 millions de galions et 2 coffres qui eux comportent des meubles, elle eu de Sirius des villas dans chacun des pays où il y a chacun de ses manoirs. Avant de partir, elle demanda à corielfe d'enquêter sur les voles et corielfe lui donna une carte bancaire qu'elle pourra utiliser de cote sorcier et celui moldu. Elle partir chez Ollivander s'acheter une nouvelle baguette, la sienne étant reconnaissable, elle eu une baguette en bois d'acajou qui contient un cheveu de vélane ainsi que qu'un ventricule de dragon et elle mesurait 25.5 centimètres. Elle se rendit ensuite chez madame guipure et lui demanda une garde robe entières des deux mondes. Quand Elizabeth eu fini elle alla chez un tatoueur, elle ressorti avec un tatouage sur le poignet, sur le dos et un dans la nuque (que vous découvrirez plus tard mouahahahaha que je suis méchante). Elle alla du cote moldu, s'acheta un passe port puis alla dans l'aéroport. Dans l'avions elle se dit « nouvelle identité ? nouvelle vie alors ».


	4. Chapitre 3

**Quand elle sortie du taxi, elle se trouvée devant le Mystic grill. Quand elle entra elle de dirigea directement au comptoir et un jeune homme blond lui dit :**

 **« Salut je m'appelle Matt, t'es nouvelle dans le coin ?**

 **-Oui je viens d'arriver, je m'appelle Elizabeth.**

 **\- enchanter, je te sers quelque chose ?**

 **\- du café noir si sa te dérange pas.**

 **\- c'est mon métier, en attendant installe toi j'arrive dans 5min. »**

 **Elle s'installa près du billard et regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle réfléchie un peu a toute ses révélations et 5 minutes après elle entendit la porte du Mystic grill s'ouvrir et vit Elena Gilbert sa cousine.**

 **« ça va ? Lui dit Matt en lui donnant son café.**

 **-oui dis moi tu connais la brune la bas, répondit Elizabeth en désignant Elena.**

 **-Ouai, elle s'appelle Elena Gilbert c'est mon ex, pourquoi ?**

 **-pour savoir. »**

 **Matt fronça les sourcils et alla voir Elena pour tout lui raconter.**

 **« Salut les amis**

 **-Salut Matt** ** _(tout le monde)_**

 **\- dis Elena tu connais cette fille** ** _(dis Matt en désignant Elizabeth)_**

 **\- Non, elle me dit quelque chose mais non pourquoi ?** ** _(Elena)_**

 **-** **Elle m'a dit qu'elle te connaisse.**

 **-ok je vais chercher votre commande à tout. »**

 **Tout le monde regarda Elizabeth. Celle-ci le senti et se retourna. Quand Elena croisa son regard elle fut stupéfaite de voir des yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude. Elizabeth leur souris puis se leva et se dirigea vers eux.**

 **« Je peux** ** _(dit Elizabeth en montra une chaise à coter d'elle)_**

 **-Bien sur, Matt m'a dit que tu me connaisses** ** _(Elena)_**

 **\- ah oui mais désolé je préfère tout te dire quand on sera seules toutes les deux ok ?** ** _(Elizabeth)_**

 **-ok**

 **\- dis c'est tes vrais yeux** ** _(Caroline)_**

 **-oui, ma mère m'en a fait cadeaux** ** _(Elizabeth)_**

 **\- je m'appelle caroline voici Stefan, Damon et Bonnie**

 **-ravie**

 **\- au fait tu viens d'où au fait on t'a jamais vu ici** ** _(encore caroline)_**

 **-je viens d'Angleterre mais il y a eu un chamboulement et je suis ici.** ** _(Elizabeth)_**

 **-tu es mauvaise (Stefan)**

 **\- Stefan ! (Tout les autres même Damon)**

 **-laissez, Stefan je ne suis mauvaise qu'avec les personne qui font du mal a ma famille et a moi et t'aura beau être un putain de vampire je suis et resterais plus puissante que toi. (Elizabeth)**

 **-comment tu sais que je suis un vampire(Stefan)**

 **-je sais que tu es un vampire tout comme Damon ainsi que Caroline, que Bonnie est une sorcière simple et que Elena est le double de petrova. (Elizabeth)**

 **-Stefan on va au manoir (Damon)**

 **-je vous suis. »**

 **Chacun allèrent dans sa voiture bien que Elena et Stefan resta en arrière pour surveiller Elizabeth.**


	5. alerte !

Je suis affreusement désole de pas avoir poster depuis un bon bout de temps.  
Je dis merci a tout ceux qui m'ont suivi .  
je dois vous dire que j'abandonne cette versions de l'histoire mais que je compte en faire une autre version. une version plus classe.  
si vous avez des idées de fanfiction a me proposer aller y.

MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUT BISOUS JE VOUS AIME


End file.
